


Roleplay - Metal Gear Solid - Emil | Kaz

by someidioticurl, TrafalgarbleedingheartLaw



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidioticurl/pseuds/someidioticurl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarbleedingheartLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarbleedingheartLaw
Summary: (Kinda) modern Emil and Kaz





	Roleplay - Metal Gear Solid - Emil | Kaz

Roleplay between Lizard and Charlie we are going to keep in drafts but we have to post the first chapter so AO3 doesn't delete it.


End file.
